Slim (Swapfell Papyrus)
You maybe be wondering why. Slim has a preference to always please his lord, seeing the reader's strength, Slim know his Sans would be pleased to own her too. However, this does not go according to plan. He soon finds that not only had he fallen for the read but so has everyone else. Though he and his brother doesn't mind sharing, it can a jealousy war sometimes. Though it never puts a strain on his own relationship. Nickname SF Papyrus goes be the nickname 'Slim' from how slender and tall he is. Although he is called other nicknames such as 'Mutt' from his lord. He doesn't mind this as he has chosen to serve and love his brother for the rest of eternity. He's more comfortable with 'Slim' then his own name, as his name bring back many unfortunately memories for him. His Cellphone nickname is 'Your loyal dog'. Slim actually choose that himself when he stole the readers phone and him and Black put some very interesting pictures on it. Basic Background information = occupation = Slim chooses not to have a job to spend as much time with his lord as possible. However, if given the opportunity he will do odd jobs for the locals to keep himself busy = family = Slims only family is his brother, Blackberry(SF Sans). His 'father' was pushed into the core when he was a child. His 'father' never looked at at him and Sans as his own children, even though they did come from his DNA. Slims real name was often used when his 'father' conducted inhuman experiments on him. Slim always protected his brother and always stood up to take his brothers experiments, no matter how much it hurt. Blackberry always knew what was going on, even when Slim lied to him, Blackberry always snuck around, gathering all the information he could to help his brother. After Blackberry watched as his father nearly killed Slim, he had enough and pushed him into the core. They then moved to snowden but kept the secret that they were experiments. = place of birth = Slim was born in Swapfell Universe, but not how you would think. He never actually had a mother, or at least he never knew anything about her. He was told he and his brother was created in a test tube, in the lab where he spent a majority of his childhood. When they moved to Snowdin things only got worse. They learned quickly that in order to survive in this world, you have to never show weakness. This complicated a lot of things but they soon adapted. Blackberry trained everyday to become the strongest monster in the underground. Slim always followed his brother around, like a lost puppy. However, he was anything but a puppy when someone threatened his brother. He would kill any monster at the snap of his brother's finger, even before they gotten together. Before he even became his lord. He would be anything to protect his brother, even if it means' at the cost of his own life. He lost a tooth when he was a teen after fighting a monster over a can of soup. He had won but the damage was permanent. = Date of birth = He was born in the fall season . Physical description Slim is mostly found wearing, a blood orange turtleneck under a hoodie, red jeans with a chain connecting from a belt loop to his pocket, orange sneakers and spiked collar. He has one fake gold tooth and his teeth are sharp. Species Slim is a Skeleton monster. His magic mostly deals with bone magic. He can summon bone weapons, such as bone spears, daggers, bone shields, and bone spikes. He can also somon what's known as a gaster blaster. A floating skull of a wolf like beast the shoot tremendous amount of power through the mouth. He teleport to anyplace he sees fit, and can use telekinesis whenever he chooses. Gender Slim is male. There's not much more to say on that. Height Slim is very slender and tall. He's 6'4" and practically towers over the reader. His clothes hug his body, so it was easy to gain his nickname 'Slim'. Eye Lights His eye lights are a deep bloody orange. Just the right amount to drive you crazy. Age Slim is 27 years old. Not too much older then the reader. Personality Slim can be both a gentleman and a horndog at the sametime. Not an easy task for just anyone. However, for Slim it's no task at all. Slim enjoys making his lord happy and teasing his Mistress to no end. Slim is also a smoker, he can be caught most of the time, trying to have a cigarette throughout the book (side note; I didn't put smoke breaks in there too much because i don't promote smoking. I may smoke but i won't turn others to it). He is also,mentally damaged and cannot sleep alone. If he can't find a his lord or his mistress to sleep beside, he would rather stay awake all night to avoid night terrors. Slims night terrors are caused from the effects that his universe had on him. Normally if he's beside someone, they don't happen as often. However, when they do happen, he will wake up screaming and takes a while before fully calming down. When they happen he needs to be help tightly, to avoid hurting himself. He doesn't mean to do this, he just can't take the nightmare's to the point he will do ANYTHING to snap back to reality. He can also be extremely affectionate and clingy. He can be found hanging all over Y/n and his lord throughout the book as well. Not the Y/n and his lord really minds, Slim is just passionate and prefers to go with what his soul tells him. In his universe, things like love is very rare, so when Slim finds something he's attracted to, he cherishes it and doesn't hold back. His favorite thing to drink is barbecue sauce. He can be found, sucking on a barbecue bottle throughout the book. Though Black finds it repaulsing Relationship He is in a open relationship with his brother. Although it may be a sin, Slim never truly cared about the relations he had to his lord, he knew he loved him and didn't care about the reasons why it was wrong anymore. Blackberry was the one to instigate the relationship. It happened on patrols the one day where Blackberry demanded a kiss. Slim was confused at first and just gave him a brotherly kiss on the head. However, Blackberry got angry at him for this, accused him of coddling him and treating him like a child. All of his rough housing around had turned Slim on in the process, for he already had known he had sinful feelings for his brother. Blackberry, noticing this smiled and told him, "You belong to me, am I clear, mutt!" Slim could barley process the information before Blackberry kissed him. Needless to say, all his fantasies came true and he was now very happy and in love. The relationship wasn't always 'open'. In fact Blackberry use to get jealous over the simplest things. They decided to try to get over Blackberries jealousy, they would add someone to join them. So Slim set off that night, in search of the perfect mate. Then he brought home you.